The collaborative cancer program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill began in 1969, was funded by a Cancer Center Core Support grant in June, 1975, and was renewed in 1978. The Center began as a basic research center and phased development, starting with build-up of basic research programs, in tumor virology, chemical carcinogenesis, tumor immunology, cancer cell biology and drug development followed. Fourteen new faculty have been recruited, and all are funded by the N.C.I., N.S.F., and A.C.S. grants. In addition to continued growth of the basic science programs, the Center is currently developing its clinical areas as well as a cancer control program which will work through the Area Health Education Centers programs in the state.